User blog:Eureka Enderborn/A Few Great Quotes
I was strolling through the internet rather than interacting with my family earlier, and I came across some really great quotes. I knew some of you would enjoy them, so I decided to put them here. If you don't, feel free to leave a (polite) comment to which I will respond equally politely. "Your dreams can often stay dreams no matter how hard you try. I will neither tell you to give up nor to pursue lunacy. But I will tell you this; your judgement is what matters. If something is beyond your reach, and you know it is, pursue it in different ways. And if it is impossible, then you can judge for yourself when to give up. But don't be saddened by failure. Be saddened when you haven't learned anything, and failure is one of the best teachers out there." "Death is such an intriguing topic. It is not truly an end to our actions, as that would suggest some final adjustments to reach completion, yet I would say it is simply the way our actions fade from the minds of men. And sooner or later, we all will. But the marks we leave need not be remembered, and even the smallest action can manipulate the future in the largest way. Everything we do counts, and everything we don't do. So make your actions count, and make your mark on eternity, before you lose the chance to." "Whoever we believe has power has it. That is true, and no one denies that. But suddenly when it comes to the meaning of objects, God forbid anyone could actually look at both sides of the story! That flag you like? Oh, well, the organisation behind it was terribly shady. That object? Used as propaganda for discrimination. Does this mean that is what they truly are? To certain people, yes, and like power that does indeed mean a lot. Rather often, it is simple ignorance that denies the knowledge of an object's meaning, and that is no excuse. Everything has a meaning if you look close enough, perhaps we haven't found it yet, but it's there. And to claim that something is simply what it's made of is to call humans incapable of thought. You wouldn't do that, now, would you?" "What is life? Such a fundamental question. I don't claim to know the answer, but to say that something that more resembles an animal than a human is human is wrong. To fit this to the agenda of an ages old book, and use it as something to instil in people, at the cost of the mother's health, the foetus' health, or the future stability of their lives, is inherently wrong on every level. But one thing is for certain, the costs should be up to the mother, not the state, and certainly not religion. So keep your grubby paws off of women's rights, and try and keep a semblance of knowing what the world equality means." "Tell me, whomsoever it is that stands to lose most in this decision; it is they who should hold most say, not who has most money, or any other external factor. And certainly not what you perceive your God to be deciding for others. It's funny, isn't it, how gods always act like those who created them?" "Whose is life to give, and whose to take away? Judgement may be passed, and truly if someone has done horrific things, it may seem logical to take theirs. But truly, do we have any right? A man's body is his own, and he must specifically ask if he wants to donate his organs. But is his life not connected to his body. If his body is his own to do with as he will, even harming himself to an extent if he so wishes, is his life not his too? There is no punishment for suicide, and yet it is like forcing a man to do surgery on himself to donate an organ. Not all people can, and those who can't are forced to not, even if they have the utmost certainty in their wish to do so. Is it not that in the same way we allow doctors to do the surgery, we should allow others to help with suicide, as a man's life is his own to take, and if he can't, then it's his will being carried out, as it should be." Which was your favourite quote? Number 1 Number 2 Number 3 Number 4 Number 5 Number 6 I didn't like any of them Category:Blog posts